


Baiting

by Kataclysmic



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysmic/pseuds/Kataclysmic
Summary: Kaylee wonders if the Captain thinks she don't see the way he's been looking at Simon, thinks she completely misses thelooksthey've been sharing, or how the Captain, when he thinks she's not looking, looks at Simon and then looks at her and thenburns.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Baiting

Kaylee's not so green as the Captain likes to pretend. For someone who first saw her rutting against a wall, and has heard her talking of her not so innocent toys more than a few, he sure does like to pretend she's a green 'un, almost like her daddy or brothers. But then sorta not. Because while Kaylee likes to play, and is sometimes downright kinky, she would _never_ think on her daddy and brothers how sometimes thinks on Mal. Or at least, how she used to think on Mal before she had Simon.

But now Kaylee wonders if the Captain thinks she don't see the way he's been looking at Simon, thinks she completely misses the _looks_ they've been sharing, or how the Captain, when he thinks she's not looking, looks at Simon and then looks at her and then _burns_. Does he forget she's as dirty as they come, an' can give downright filthy looks with the best of 'em? Kaylee _knows_ what one of them such hooded glances means. _I want you_.

And she's not surprised at the Captain really, and she wonders what that says about her, or him, even. But he's always had a certain something that she could never put her finger on. Once upon a time she believed it was this thing between him and 'Nara, but now Kaylee's not a mite so sure - wonders if their beloved Captain mightn't just be a little on the sly side. And as for Simon - well, who wouldn't want Simon?

Simon, she struggles in figuring out. Simon is so straight-laced and tightly-wound. As open-minded as she herself is, Kaylee knows some of the central planets can be a little, well, prim would have been a polite way on saying it, an' she thinks he's more repressed than any other thing. Not that they haven't had their fun - oh, Kaylee was having a whole 'verse of fun in teaching him things what should make a proper boy like him blush. But he's learning, and she likes it. A lot.

Still, while she's teaching him, she's learning herself. Learning how to better read him, and Mal. Because while she's watching one, it means inevitably having an eye on the other. Not that she minds, particularly, Kaylee ain't blind, and both of 'em are pretty. But. Kaylee don't wanna lose either of them, to each other nor any other little wahg-ba dan duh biao-tze .

Kaylee's always been a good problem solver - just like working on an engine, you gotta adjust and rewire and _fiddle_ until everything's working right. So with the issue with Mal and Simon? Well, she's just gotta do the same there. Fiddle, just so much as 'til things are going her way.

\--

“I ain't askin', Simon, I'm tellin' ya,” Kaylee informs her ... boyfriend? - yes, boyfriend, she likes that turn of phrasing - as she marches him toward the empty galley.

“Kaylee,” Simon hisses, a quiet whisper against Serenity's sleeping engine. He lags behind, pulling on the hand that is clutching his in an effort to slow her. “It's not proper, it's - someone could walk in!”

Kaylee turns round, unable able to hide the grin on her face. She bites her lip to hide the smile, but it doesn't help much anyhow. “Aw, c'mon Simon, ain't that half of the fun?” And isn't it the whole point of the experiment? Have someone - the Captain - walk in on 'em?

Simon concedes, a mite easily in Kaylee's opinion, and she tugs him into the kitchen. Hitching herself up onto a counter top, she beckons Simon forward, smiling eagerly.

In the first months of the hesitant romance, they'd kept their relationship to the relative privacy of their bunks or the engine room, and they'd been left in peace, save for the occasional interruption from River. Then them glances started happening, and maybe it looked to the casual observer like Kaylee was trying to stake her claim on Simon or some such by accosting him in the less than private corridors of the ship, but Kaylee knew better, and maybe, just maybe, Simon - sweet, almost _innocent_ boy that he was - had a mite of an inkling.

Kissing in the corridors – deliberately pushing Simon against Serenity just outside of Mal's bunk when she knows he's about to head topside, to watch that barely noticeable tightening of Mal's lips when he spots the two of them, his lips moistening when he sees their lips and hands and bodies pressing against each other.

Kaylee's stepped up fussing on Simon too. Sits on his lap after dinner, giggles and kisses him in front of everyone. And Mal gets tetchy and Simon gets uncomfortable, and Kaylee knows her plan is working. She's just gotta keep on pushing. Adjusting 'em, like an engine 'til they work the way she's wants them to.

So rutting in the galley, when she knows the Captain is piloting - _knows_ he'll venture into the kitchen for a snack – is just well, some might call it asking for trouble, but Kaylee reckons it more a finishing touch on all her plotting and fiddling and working to get her way.

Kaylee spreads her legs, lifts her scrap of a nightdress to her hips, and beckons Simon forward. Simon comes because he doesn't know how to say no – at least, hasn't indicated otherwise since Miranda, and she knows he wants - _wants_ \- what she's offering, no matter how he's been looking at the Captain.

Simon smiles as he closes in on her, and maybe she's taught him better than she realised. His eyes are the darkest blue she's ever seen, and doesn't want to shut them out by closing her eyes when she kisses him.

Then Kaylee gets lost in Simon's kisses and touches, forgets she's there baiting the captain, forgets the plan, forgets everything but - _oh!_ Simon and his hands touching her every which-way. She rubs shamelessly against him, moaning and thrusting in a way that used to make him blush, but doesn't anymore.

She's so lost in him – in sensations she half thinks should be getting old by now, but aren't and she's so glad – she almost misses the hiss from the doorway.

“Wuh de ma!”

Kaylee tears away from Simon, and they both turn to see the Captain, watching them with slow-burning eyes.

Simon begins to stutter, and Kaylee leans forward and smiles against his shoulder. If this weren't so gorram important it'd be funny.

“Ta ma duh, Kaylee,” Mal curses at her, then his voice catches slightly. “Doctor. Get the hell out of my kitchen. Folks gotta eat in here come morning.”

“Sure ya don't wanna join us, Captain?” Kaylee asks slyly, in a cheeky, flirty voice she ain't used on him ever. Simon shudders against her, and a shivery jerk works from her belly and up her spine. Holy guay, she wants this.

Kaylee watches the Captain's jaw working, but he doesn't say a word. His lips are set in a tight line, and Kaylee is vaguely intrigued by the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of his fists at his sides. He's frustrated, and she's pleased.

After Mal is silent for a moment, Simon stiffens against her. He begins protesting, apologising to Mal and telling her not to be so silly.

“Quit it, Simon,” she chides, and it feels so odd, being amongst these two men and being the one – for once – in charge. “I ain't the only one bin thinking this way, I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other, and me. It'll eat us up if we don't do something 'bout it.”

“Kaylee,” Mal finally says, and Kaylee is surprised at how low and steady his voice sounds.

She replies, unusually, “Malcolm,” in an equally warning tone, and she amazes herself at how steady she manages to say it.

And it must work to some degree, because the moment his given name leaves her lips, something in his face just _snaps_. She's seen him look like this before, arguing with Inara, but this – this fierce, hot look – is for her and Simon this time. Then, in a single, fluid movement he crosses the room, takes her head in his large hands and kisses her, right on the lips, just how she used to dream. His tongue touches hers just for a second, before he draws away, standing ever so close, but not close enough.

Simon, standing between her legs, hot and hard against her, says nothing. He's gone pale, but a flush is beginning to creep back up his face, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Kaylee leans forward, almost falling from the counter, and captures his tongue in her mouth, reminding him why they're there (as if he could forget), and then Mal's arms loop around them both, pulling them against him.

Mal's hair tickles Kaylee's chin as he leans forward and kisses and nips and sucks Simon's exposed neck, as Kaylee and Simon continue to kiss. Then, Kaylee draws back, allows Mal's mouth to creep up Simon's face, find his lips. Kaylee can't help but admire them for a moment, locked in their embrace of arms and legs and mouths, right in the middle of this mixture of sex and longing. She can't help herself – she whimpers, _moans_ , and her nimble fingers dive forward to start tugging and pulling at Mal's clothes, then Simon's. 

She draws them apart for kisses of her own, and Simon and Mal both reward her.  
Their touch is more electric than one of Serenity's live wires, and Kaylee is falling fast into her own trap. Mal's hand creeps along to meet Simon's, between her legs, and she swears she can feel her ovaries _flip_ as they touch her simultaneously. She bucks against them, quivers in their arms, and slides from the counter-top lest she topple off later.

The three of them, locked together, slide to the floor. Kaylee is half-lying on Mal, with Simon wrapped around her, pressing into her thigh. She is completely lost in them; in her lust-hazed mind she can't think of another way to describe the powerful sensations washing over her – she doesn't want to, she just wants to enjoy it. And so she does, barely remembering to bite back the screams.

Afterwards, she lays on the dirty floor of the kitchen, sweaty and tangled, and aching very pleasantly. Simon is half-asleep, spent, and smiling slightly. This is Simon at his best, unconscious of himself, of proprietry, and completely relaxed. Kaylee grins, and reaches across Mal's chest to brush Simon's dishevelled hair from his face. Simon's smile widens, then his face falls into a comfortable expression of sleepiness as her hand withdraws. 

Beneath her, Mal snores and his chest rumbles. She turns her head and softly kisses the skin she finds there. Then she decides, just for a moment, to shut her own eyes. Only for a moment – any longer and she might drift off completely, and then there'd be a whole 'verse of explaining to do come the time the rest of the crew emerge for breakfast. 

Kaylee doesn't know how things'll be come morning; if things between herself, Mal and Simon will be easier, or more tense. She has no clue if this is a one time deal, or something that will happen with frequency, but she hopes – she really hopes - that it'll be the latter.


End file.
